Born or Cursed?
by TwiddledSpire
Summary: How Elsa's mom met the Ice Queen, Elsa's predecessor - wait what?


**Disclaimer: Because I own Disney and Frozen, I wrote this fanfic. In fact I'm planning on doing a sequel where it turns out Hans was really a drag queen and the King and Queen of Arendelle come back to life with their own band of singing sashaying un-dead pirates. **

**Totally.**

**Pfft. Whatever lol**

* * *

**Born or Cursed?**

_By TwiddledSpire_

* * *

"Born or cursed?"

"Born."

* * *

_It had been the dead of winter; well it __**had **__been __the Winter Solstice. The 3__rd__ month of her pregnancy had gone by and her baby was alive and kicking. It was a strange thing, to have something alive within you. _

_Which made it all the more scary when you were in danger and helpless._

_The coach had been caught in a snowstorm and the royal guards had rushed to find any shelter they could to temporarily house the King and the pregnant Queen. They were on their way back to Arendelle after a trip to their closest partner in trading and had to take a shortcut through a forest. _

_Cutting through the forest was a danger in of itself, bandits and wolves (although the numbers had thankfully been cut down) and recently, reports of a strange individual roaming through the snowy countryside…_

_They had found shelter in a cave; the King had given the Queen a guard while he went to scout the area for any danger. _

_The pregnant Queen remembered quietly thinking to herself, thumb running over her stomach, when the guard at the entrance gave a small cry and rush of ice had frozen the entrance with a solid wall._

_Tall, graceful, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and skin so pale she could've been a ghost. She was the incarnation of Ice and Snow: Winter._

_The newcomer thoughtfully looked down at the pregnant woman. So she had finally found her._

"_So you are with child, Your Majesty?" her voice was cool and aloof, sarcastic in this question._

_It took a while for the Queen to find her voice, immediate tension biting her. "…Yes," the pregnant Queen hesitantly answered and nervously shuffled closer against the stone wall. _

_The Queen flinched as the other woman's hand brushed the small, stretching stomach._

"_A girl? How delightful, you fill all the conditions. May I interest you in a deal of sorts, my Queen?"_

_The rational thought had been that this woman was going to take her child, harm her little girl. For the Queen herself had been sure that the life growing inside of her was one._

"_You can't have my baby."_

_The Ice Woman laughed, the sound strangely pleasant for such an suspicious person. "I don't want your child, or any for that matter. Like you, I just need an heir for great power."_

_With a twirl of her wrist ice whirled into a gilded chair. She was so elegant._

_Wide eyes of the Queen stared in awe, trying to convince herself that this woman had actually conjured a chair of ice from thin air. With all the courage and grace she could muster she sat straighter and tried to take control of the conversation. _"_I-I don't understand. What do you want then?"_

_The Ice Woman was impressed that Her Majesty pulled herself together although her eyes showed a touch of vulnerability, something that would later be mirrored in Elsa's eyes. The Ice Woman went on, _"_I shall be frank dear; your child is sick. In some way I cannot quite piece together, but she will be a burden on your Kingdom for as long as she breathes. I can fix that, or rather, I can exchange this… set-back for one that would be of benefit for the throne of Arendelle."_

_She continued, now eyeing the belly._

"_I will die one day, though many people believe otherwise, but the incarnation of Winter must live on to become Spring and be reborn for the next Winter. _

_But Winter is harsh and extra care is needed for the selection process. This is why I want a daughter to pass my gift onto, men have a way of being misled, power-hungry and need to dominate…control. _

_The essence of the female is to nurture, the strength of a woman within. I myself am not the nurturing type shall we say…" she laughed with genuine humour. She had this feeling of warmth about her, the Queen thought, slowly relaxing._

"…_but I was the best candidate for the last Incarnation. Your daughter won't be perfect either, but she seems to be the best I can hope for."_

_She waved her hand again, where the Ice Queen's chair was made of ice, the Queen of Arendelle's was made of soft snow. Considerate._

"_Will you take the deal? A sick child, or protection for the Kingdom?"_

_The Queen wasn't used to dealing with people that affected the Kingdom, that was the King's job, but she knew there was always a catch; there was something that she wasn't telling._

"_My daughter will be safe, she will be healthy?"_

_The Ice Woman gave her majesty an indignant look. "But of course, I don't like children but I wouldn't kill one, what a waste of life."_

"_About your powers, my daughter will… control Winter?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Like… snow, and ice?" The Ice Woman had demonstrated her power, could it really be passed on? Did she want it to be passed on?_

"_I believe that __**is **__what Winter is made of." The Ice Woman chuckled._

_The Queen of Arendelle closed her eyes, torn. This woman could be lying, but why would she? Was her daughter truly sick or was this simply a ruse to get her take the deal? But what if her daughter really __**was **__ill, what if she ended up regretting the decision later?_

_Why did this decision need to be made now?_

"_Can't I decide this later?" She needed more time, how could anyone be expected to make such a decision, surely the King should have a say. He had fathered her little girl after all._

_The Ice Queen flicked her fingers and a wine glass grew half a cup of water inside. "No. This power will become a part of your child, just like an arm or a foot. This power will be inseparable, but it must be allowed to grow and develop properly. Meaning your pregnancy will last a little longer than usual, might even born in time for the next Winter Solstice." She winked._

_The pregnant Queen watched as the Ice Woman drunk from her glass, revelling in the taste of fresh water. Time stretched on, and the Queen gave in to the pressure she felt, the fear that her child really **was **ill in some way. "I-I will take the deal. But you must __**swear **__she will be safe, anything to keep her well." _

_A pale hand on her frozen heart. "I give you my word that the Princess of Arendelle will grow safe and strong. You could say she will be something of a daughter to __**me, **__in a spiritual sense of course."_

_There was a pause that stretched for a while as the Queen waited. The Ice Woman wasn't making a move._

"_Well, go on then." Might as well get it over with. If she thought about it anymore then she was sure she was just going to make a mistake, it could be either decision..._

_The Ice Woman raised an eyebrow, "I don't follow?"_

"_Give your power to my daughter."_

_The Ice Woman laughed as she understood, and from how naïve the newly crowned Queen was. "Well I can't right __**now. **__I'm still alive. You will have to wait until I die before the spirit of Winter will accept another. The spirit is incapable of splitting itself in two. It __**does **__however split itself from the soul…"_

_The Queen of Arendelle looked somewhat baffled by this. _

"…_Nevermind. The powers will manifest once I die, a few days from now. Understand? I just wanted your permission."_

"_Yes… Why ask me anyway? Why didn't you just do it?" She was kind enough to ask._

_The Ice Woman glanced up at the cave wall, sensing the outside air. The air was still and quiet in the cave, but was windy and strong in the forest to keep the guards and the King at bay. The older woman thoughtfully replied._

"_My parents weren't given a choice, the last Incarnation just wanted to be rid of her power and gave it to the first candidate she could, I always resented never having a choice – not that I could've had one about receiving these powers (of course), but my own parents weren't prepared for me. Needless to say, we don't talk much anymore." A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth._

"_You must be lonely."_

_A knock at the ice wall blocking the entrance to the cave, quickly becoming frantic. It was the King and the Royal Guard, they must've seen the unconscious guard at the foot of the cave._

_Both Queens turned to the wall, the figures were blurred and hacking at the ice with swords and axes. The Ice Woman stood._

"_I must be going. See you in another life, my Queen." __There was the sound of a swish and the cloak of powered snow wrapping around the body and shrinking into a spinning snowflake. __The wall of ice melted and a gust of wind blew from the entrance of the cave, the men puzzled when only a single snowflake sailed over their heads, the pregnant Queen sitting a chair of snow looking quite worried._

"_My Queen, are you hurt?" The King rushed forward, his hands on her arms and looking from her face to the growing stomach. He blinked at the snow chair._

_How odd, his Queen had a childish side to her. He smiled at the thought._

"_I'm fine, just a little tired." The pregnant woman smiled tiredly. _

_The soldiers were scampering around the cave trying to find someone, for they had heard faint voices inside._

"_This chair…" The King asked._

_The Queen gave a sheepish smile, "I got a little bored, forgive me for saying."_

"_No it's fine…" The crowned head looked to where the ice wall had been. "Where did that wall come from, and who were you talking to in here?"_

"_I'm tired, my King. Perhaps another time?"_

_The King sensed his Queen wasn't saying everything, she and the baby seemed to be safe though, and the soldiers were shaking their heads, having found no-one inside the cave._

"_Alright, another time."_

* * *

The Queen walked softly down the carpet stairs towards her two girls, after saying her goodbyes with Anna, they both turned to Elsa, who had curtsied to them.

_Tall, graceful, blonde-haired and blue-eyed, and skin so pale she could've been a ghost. She was the incarnation of Ice and Snow: Winter. __She was the mirror image of that Ice Woman eighteen years ago. __Her daughter. __Her Elsa. _The Queen took her place beside her King. She had confided her encounter with the Ice Queen to the King a few days later when they had come back to the castle all those years ago, he had initially been furious and days were spent without talking to each other but he had calmed down to try and see things from her view.

Explaining to the King that the Winter Spirit had taken form in Elsa had been a concept the King had struggled to initially understand, but after he had spent a night thinking, he had had his books he read as a child taken from his old home in Corona (and suffered strenuous teasing from his older sister) brought over and reread though all the stories of magic. He still believed it was all make-believe, until he held baby Elsa in his arms who had sneezed and sent snowflakes everywhere.

His belief was proved wrong again 3 years later when his niece Rapunzel had been born, tales of how her hair came from the sun, a portrait had been sent from Corona, and he then had trouble believing that hair that gold _didn't_ come from the sun. Even Elsa had thought Rapunzel's hair seemed positively _radiant._

"Do you have to go?" her soft voice asked, unintentionally pouting at her parents who smiled warmly at her, full of confidence.

"You'll be fine." said the King as they both smiled reassuringly at Elsa, who seriously doubted this but gave a faint smile back.

_'Just two weeks and they'll be home.' _thought Elsa trying to shake off a sense of foreboding.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, not very confident in my 'style' of writing yet. **

**Is it a bore, is it interesting?**

**Drop a review and let me know? **


End file.
